Jimson Weed
by Nejilovesyaoi
Summary: Harry moves to America and starts his own restaurant. He starts a new life in America and it is going well until his American boyfriend is found dead in his apartment. Follow him and the NCIS gang through this mysterious new case. Tony/Harry SLASH.
1. Prologue

**_A/N: Hey guys, well this is a new fanfic from me, I know that I've been slacking in the Tsukimon-suji department, but I really haven't been feeling the Naruto fandom lately. I might eventually get back to it, but for now it's up in the air. This fanfiction on the other hand is actually almost completely finished being written. I want to post this chapter to test the waters to see if anyone likes it at all. If they do I will continue posting what I have already written, and while doing that I will finish writing it. I will post the chapters once a week after I feel that this story is actually good. It would be nice if you all told me how you feel about me finishing this fic in a review. _**

**_Warnings: well as it is so far, there is an OC which is a new thing for me. He is with Harry in the beginning, but he dies. It is needed for the story, and Harry will eventually end up with Tony. So, if you do not like yaoi or OCs, then turn back now. Don't say I didn't warn you. This fic is rated M and therefore turn back if you are underage._**

**_Disclaimer: If only I owned NCIS and HP, but sadly I do not own them._**

**_Anyway, Read and Enjoy y'all!  
_**

PROLOGUE

December 23, 2009 – 4:00 pm

Harry stood in the doorway of his new apartment in Washington, D.C. The empty rooms and glaringly plain white walls were harsh in the bright morning light. He sighed softly, stepping into the apartment to take a better look around the place he would now be living. As he moved from room to room, the lack of a magical hum made him smile; the first smile that had graced his face sense before the war.

The twelve years sense the Final Battle had been Hell on Earth for Harry Potter, Boy-Who-Lived. Ever sense that day on the grounds of his beloved school Hogwarts, Harry had been battling reporters and himself. He had dated Ginny for a while after the war, and had even been engaged for a time, but it hadn't lasted long. Harry had begun to realize that he was only with Ginny because it was expected of him, and that he wasn't as straight as he had once believed. Ginny had had the good grace to quietly dump him, but the newspapers had had a field day with the news.

After tying up loose ends in the Wizarding World, and making sure no one could track him, Harry had disappeared from Britain. He wanted a new start, somewhere far away from his past and anyone who knew him. That was how he found himself in an apartment in Washington, D.C.

A knocking sound woke Harry from his musing, and he turned to see a tall man with a buzz cut leaning against his door frame. He had a kind smile on his face and, although he had the looks and build of someone who was undoubtedly in the armed forces, he was in casual clothing that had Harry staring appreciatively.

The man stepped forward out of the doorway and extended his hand in greeting. As Harry shook it the guy introduced himself, "I couldn't help but notice that someone new was moving in down the hall and came to welcome you. I'm John Williamson, and you?"

Harry was immediately hooked by this man's charm, and said shakily, "Harry Potter, very nice to meet you."

The man smirked, saying, "Mmm, no the pleasure is all mine."

Harry felt his face burn up in a dark blush.

"Need any help unpacking or anything?" John asked, stepping a little closer to Harry.

"Ah! No that's okay thank you, but I was just going to sleep on a cot tonight and use all day tomorrow to unpack," Harry said nervously.

"Awww, a cute man like you shouldn't be sleeping on a cold floor tonight. How about you have dinner with me and then spend the night at my place?" John suggested, hand resting slightly on the stack of boxes next to him.

Harry's mind was racing. He'd just met this man and he was already being propositioned. He hadn't been with anyone sense Ginny, and now he found his heart pounding in his chest just at the thought of being with this man before him. His whole reason for coming to America was to have a chance to live his life the way he wanted, without the press going wild, or everyone else telling him what he should or shouldn't do. This is the reason that made him accept the hand of the first man that he met in his new home, a man he would come to love rather quickly for his charm and his loving nature.

July 31, 2010 – 3:28 pm

Seven months, that's how long he had been living in America. The quiet life he had come to America for wasn't working out quite like he had planned. Ever sense he moved in and met John his life in Washington, D.C. had been a whirlwind, but he was extremely happy to say the least. John had treated him so well that first night, and Harry had fallen for him quickly. He had been seduced and he knew and embraced that fact.

While Harry spent his days cooking at the little diner he started, John spent his days on the naval base training new recruits. The fact that they had to keep their relationship a secret had upset Harry at first, but he understood that America's Don't Ask Don't Tell policy in the armed forces caused John to have to be discreet about his sexuality.

Today John had had the day off, and had told Harry to stay out until dinner. Harry figured that John was planning something for his birthday. It was the first birthday that he was truly looking forward too. He had hoped to spend all that day with John, but he had insisted.

Harry knocked on his own apartment door, calling in to his boyfriend, "John, is it okay for me to come in now?" When no answer came Harry's eyebrows scrunched up in confusion. He knocked again and said, "John seriously I'm coming in whether you're done or not." He rolled his eyes and stepped into his apartment.

His eyes widened and he dropped the bad he was carrying when he took in the site in front of him. His breath caught in his throat as his eyes landed on John, lying on the couch in front of him. John's eyes were open, glazed and looking straight through Harry. John's body was sprawled across the couch with his feet resting on the couch as if he had just been waiting for Harry to walk through the door, but he was unnaturally still.

Harry shakily stepped closer to the couch and felt for a pulse. A pain-filled sob escaped him as his hand quickly retracted from the cold skin. No pulse. Harry's knees gave out and he reached into his pocket for his cell-phone. His fingers were shaking so badly that he could barely punch the three numbers that were needed.

**_A/N: well then, there is the prologue. Please, let me know if you would like me to continue this or not in a review, k? Hope you enjoyed, NEJILOVESYAOI_**


	2. Chapter One

**_A/N: Hey all, I was surprised by how many reviews I got already. I'm happy to hear that you all like it so far. Sorry about some of the typos when I write something I'm excited about my fingers move faster than my brain can process :p. Anyways, here's the next chapter, I will definitely continue this fic for you all. ENJOY!_**

CHAPTER ONE

July 31, 2010 – 16:00

Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo was sitting back in his desk chair with his feet propped up on his desk and his arms crossed in front of him. He had been sitting like this for a good hour with nothing to do. He had finished his portion of the paperwork for the last case and was smirking as McGee and Ziva continued working. Gibbs had disappeared over thirty minutes ago, presumably to get more coffee.

Tony's feet hit the floor as he stood from his desk to stretch. He was about to pick up a pen to toss at McGee's head when the phone on Gibbs's desk started ringing. Three heads turned towards the desk and Tony was about to answer it himself when Gibbs appeared, seemingly out of nowhere, to pick it up himself. A few grunts and "yeahs" later, and Gibbs was hanging up the phone.

"Catch a case boss?" Tony asked hopefully. He was tired of sitting around, even if that meant they'd most likely be working late tonight.

"Yeah DiNozzo we did, at your building," Gibbs said, quickly making his way to the elevator. Tony stood there with his mouth open in surprise until Gibbs said, "You coming DiNozzo?"

"Yeah boss, on your six," Tony said, grabbing his jacket and bag and walking swiftly to join the others in the elevator. As the elevator doors opened to the parking garage, Tony followed Gibbs to the company car. "Which apartment is it boss?

Gibbs's answer came as he pulled out of the parking spot and sped out of the parking garage, "Apartment number 320."

"320 boss?" Tony asked in surprise.

Gibbs glanced quickly at Tony as he took a sharp turn at an insane speed. "That mean something to you DiNozzo?" he asked.

"Yeah boss it does," Tony said softly, losing himself in thought as they drove.

FLASHBACK

January 9, 2010 – 12:14 am

_**Tony sighed as he walked up the stairs to his room on the third floor of the apartment complex. It had been a long day at work. A huge case had come through and they had been working at it for 32 hours straight. Protection detail for a key witness will do that. **_

_** Tony stopped outside his door when he noticed someone coming out of the apartment across from him. He recognized the man as his neighbor to the right of his apartment. He had yet to see the person who had moved into the apartment across from him, and he took a moment to wonder why the man was coming out of there, before opening his door and settling inside.**_

February 20, 2010 – 5:14 am

_**"Come on Harry don't be like this!" Tony exited the bathroom, after his shower, to hear this voice from across the hall. He walked to his door and looked out his peep-hole to the hallway. Standing outside the apartment door was his neighbor. He was standing there in just a sheet and had his forehead resting against the door.**_

_** "Harry I'm sorry. Come on you have to understand. I care about you, I really do, but my job means no one can know about us," the man said to the door. Tony assumed that he was talking to this Harry standing on the opposite side of the door. Tony knew that his neighbor was a Marine, so he could only assume that this Harry had just found out about the Don't Ask Don't Tell policy. He watched as the door opened, and he got his first glimpse of the new inhabitant of the apartment across from him. **_

_** He was a pale, skinny young man with black messy hair and round glasses that rested low on his nose. He was dressed only in a long, blue button up shirt that Tony could only assume was the other man's shirt, and he stepped slowly into the larger man's arms and embraced him. Tony decided to stop his spying and let them have their semi-private moment.**_

March 6, 2010 – 2:46 pm

_**Tony walked up the stairs to the third floor of his apartment building with a spring in his step. It was a Saturday, so of course he was happy. A rest after a heavy case was always nice. He was so distracted by his happy thoughts that he didn't notice another person heading towards him in the hall and he bumped into them.**_

_** "I'm very sorry about that," Tony said, extending his hand to the man who had fallen to the floor. The man on the floor looked up to accept the hand and Tony recognized him as the new resident across from him.**_

_** "That's okay, no harm done," the man said, accepting his hand and the help up. "I'm Harry nice to meet you…" he said shaking Tony's hand that was still in his hand.**_

_** "Anthony, nice to meet you as well. I noticed your accent, how are you taking to America?" Tony asked, trying to be welcoming to his new neighbor that he had finally met.**_

_** The man smiled and said, "It's brilliant!" He ruffled the back of his hair slightly. "Sorry if we are loud across the hall, feel free to bang on the door anytime it gets obnoxious."**_

_** "Not at all," Tony began, "I'm not home too often and when I am I don't notice anything." He put on a charming smile and invited Harry to knock on his door if he ever needed anything. Harry thanked him graciously and extended the same offer. He then excused himself as he had somewhere to be.**_

April 15, 2010 – 7:00 am

_**Tony left his apartment only to be rammed into from behind. He steadied himself enough not to lose his balance, but the guy who ran into him wasn't so lucky. He had fallen back and dropped what he had been carrying. Tony turned to see Harry standing up from the floor and rubbing his head, wincing slightly.**_

_** "We have to stop running into each other like this. Are you okay?" Tony asked.**_

_** Harry chuckled, replying, "Yeah I'm fine, but the pastries I just bought for John aren't." He bent down to pick up what used to be blueberry muffins, but were now smashed to smithereens.**_

_** "Here I'll buy you some new ones," Tony suggested with a smile.**_

_** "No that's okay you don't have to do that," Harry said quickly.**_

_** "Do you buy those muffins for him every morning?" Tony asked, and when Harry nodded Tony continued, "Then he'll be expecting them won't he." Tony said this last part as a statement and not a question, and made sure that the tone of his voice left way for no argument.**_

_** Harry smiled thankfully and led Tony to where he bought the pastries. "This little bakery is amazing; I only found it because it's right across the street from my diner."**_

_** "You own a diner?" Tony asked, looking at the younger man with more respect for owning his own business.**_

_** "Yeah, I used to cook for my relatives, and I figured that I could put those skills to good use," Harry said this with a soft tone and a faraway look in his eyes. Tony wondered what else he would learn about this man. He seemed to learn something new with each meeting.**_

May 1, 2010 – 2:00 am

_**Tony woke abruptly from the soft knocking on his apartment door. He looked at the clock on his night-stand and groaned when he saw it was two in the morning. He couldn't think of anyone who would show up at his apartment at this hour. He got up and grabbed his gun just in case. He looked through the peep-hole and quirked an eyebrow when he saw the messy mop of black hair and wire-rimmed glasses.**_

_** He opened the door saying, "What's wrong?"**_

_** "Ah, um nothing's wrong," Harry said nervously.**_

_** Tony looked at the man strangely. "Its two in the morning Harry and you're at my door. Something's wrong."**_

_** Harry sighed, rubbing the back of his head in the nervous habit he had. "Well you see, umm…" he sighed resignedly and continued quickly, "John's been acting weird lately and when I get anxious I bake and I was wondering if you have any eggs."**_

_** Tony opened his door and stepped back, letting Harry passed him and into his foyer. "I think I have some eggs. You're lucky; I don't usually keep too much food."**_

_** "You don't cook for yourself?" Harry asked curiously, following Tony into his kitchen.**_

_** "Don't usually have the time to, but every once in a while I like a good omelet before I start my day," Tony said, handing Harry the carton of eggs.**_

_** "Thanks Anthony," Harry said.**_

_** Tony chuckled, "Just Tony, you make me feel old. I don't look old do I?" he asked seriously.**_

_** Harry laughed good-naturedly. "Of course not," he said, waving his goodbye as he left. Tony shook his head and was glad to be able to climb back in bed.**_

June 13, 2010 – 10:39 pm

_** Tony reached his floor to hear a loud knocking sound echoing through the hall. He noticed Harry standing in front of his door. He seemed to be shaken up because he was twitching slightly and jumped when Tony rested his hand on his shoulder. "Hey calm down it's just me, what's wrong Harry?" he asked, concern permeating his voice.**_

_** Harry turned to face him, and his eyes widened when he saw a large, darkening bruise on his left eye. He shuffled Harry inside his apartment quickly and led him to sit on the couch. He sat down across from him and asked, "What happened to your face Harry?"**_

_** Harry's sigh came out as a broken sob, "Remember I told you John's been acting weird lately?" At Tony's nod, Harry continued, "Well he's been acting paranoid, and getting violent. He's not usually like this, I think something's wrong."**_

_** "Why'd he hit you Harry?" Tony asked.**_

_** Harry looked up at him, saying, "I don't know really, he wasn't making any sense." He sighed and sat forward on the couch with his head in his hands. He sighed and stood, saying, "I should probably get back, he probably won't remember what happened, that's been happening quite frequently lately."**_

_** Tony stood as well, putting a hand on Harry's shoulder. "Be careful Harry," he said quietly.**_

_** "Thanks Tony, I will be I just had to get away for him to calm down. See you later," he said waving as he left.**_

END FLASHBACK

July 31, 2010 – 16:23

Tony shook his head to clear it of the memories of the person who currently inhabited room 320. The last memory is what worried him; that violence could have gotten out of hand and he really didn't want to walk in on that. He had come to care about Harry in the few encounters they had had in the past months.

After Gibbs came to a jolting halt, Tony got out of the car, throwing his bag over his shoulder. He waited for McGee and Ziva to make it over to him and Gibbs before leading the way into his apartment building.

"So this is your place Tony," McGee said as he jogged to catch up with him.

"Yes McGeek it is," Tony responded, not missing a beat as he continued up the steps and into the building, turning right and mounting the stairs.

"How do you know your way to this particular apartment Tony, it is a big complex yes?" Ziva asked.

Tony sighed and responded, "I know the way because it's the room across from mine." He didn't say any more as he exited the stairwell to his own hall and headed to room 320 that was taped off with the yellow police tape typical of a crime scene.

"You can't go in there sir," a police officer said as Tony bent to go under the tape. He flashed his badge and the guy stepped back, out of his way. The others followed behind him and he stopped in the foyer as he took in the scene. He hadn't wanted his first time seeing Harry's apartment to be under these conditions.

His eyes scanned the scene and when they landed on Harry he looked towards Gibbs for permission and got a nod in response. He stepped towards the form of the younger man sitting on a chair in the kitchen. He had a mug of untouched tea in front of him and his head was resting in his hands, elbows resting on his knees.

"Harry," Tony said quietly, placing a gentle hand on the younger's shoulder.

Harry looked up at him, a look of confusion making its way onto his face. "Tony?" he whispered.

Tony moved a chair in front of Harry and sat down. "I work for NCIS Harry, I have to take your statement," Tony said soothingly.

A tear slipped from Harry's already reddened eyes, but he wiped it away harshly before it could fall too far. "Today was John's day off, and he told me to stay out of the apartment until after 3 o'clock because he wanted to set things up for my birthday." He laughed harshly without humor. "That's why there are candles strewn about and flower petals on the bed and chocolates on the table, John was such a romantic," He said this, the last part coming out brokenly.

"What time did you get back to the apartment?" Tony asked, scratching down notes on his notepad.

Harry sighed softly, "It was around 3:30 when I got back. I had closed up the diner early because I wanted to get home to John. When he didn't answer my knock I thought he was messing with me so I entered anyways, and saw him just lying on the couch like he was waiting for me to get home, but he was too still and I just knew." Here Harry covered his face with his hands again, hiding the tears that were falling freely from his eyes. No sound was heard, but the shaking of his shoulders revealed the sobs that were wracking his body.

Tony stood, "I'm so sorry Harry." He left the kitchen to show Gibbs the information he had gathered. He noticed that, some time while he was interviewing Harry, Ducky had showed up.

"You got a TOD for me Duck?" Gibbs asked standing uncomfortably close to the medical examiner in his anxiousness to get an answer. The ME didn't seem to notice and answered him slowly. "From the liver probe the young man seems to have died at about two pm Jethro."

Gibbs turned to Tony after Ducky's answer and swiftly asked, "What did you get DiNozzo?"

"Harry was out at the diner all day, and returned to the apartment at around 15:30 when he found John like this," Tony replied.

"Why was Staff Sergeant John Williamson in this apartment?" Gibbs asked.

Tony opened his mouth to reply but no sound came out. He closed his mouth and his eyes flitted to the kitchen where a grieving Harry was sitting alone.

"DiNozzo are you going to answer the question or not?" Gibbs asked, frustration just slightly entering his voice.

"Maybe you should speak to him yourself boss," Tony suggested. He waited for the smack to the back of the head but was surprised when he didn't feel it. He looked up to see Gibbs shaking his head as he walked over to the kitchen.

"Mr. Potter?" Gibbs asked as he sat in the chair across from Harry. Harry's head shot up and he wiped his eyes vigorously before clearing his throat.

"Just Harry please?" Harry said, in what he hoped was a steady voice.

"I'd like to know why the Staff Sergeant was in your apartment," Gibbs prompted.

"John? He wanted to set up my apartment for my birthday, he wanted it to be a surprise," Harry said softly, a sad smile on his face.

Gibbs looked at Harry knowingly. "You were together then?" he asked.

Harry's head shot up quickly. "Yes, but that doesn't have to be told to anyone else does it?"

"Don't worry Harry, people knew you were at least friends right?" Gibbs asked. Harry nodded and Gibbs continued, "Then there's no reason they need to know more." He stood from his chair and could feel the younger man's eyes on his back as he went into the living room. "Tony, Ziva! Go figure out who the Staff Sergeant reported too, and anyone he interacted with in and out of work." The two agents nodded and made their way to one of the cars. "McGee you're with me, we're going to see Abby." McGee nodded and followed his boss out of the apartment.

**_A/N: Alright everyone here's the next chapter, and so far I only have one more chapter written completely. I will be writing more very soon, and be posting on a regular basis which is new for me. I've decided that I won't post stories any more unless I have at least two finished already. One of my reviewers brought up the fact that the Don't Ask Don't Tell policy isn't in affect anymore, but as I don't know when it went out of affect, I wrote under the assumption that it's still there, and will continue to write like that until I figure out when it went out of affect so I can fix it. Excuse me for this mistake please. Other than that, I hope you all enjoyed this, NEJILOVESYAOI._**


	3. Chapter Two

**_A/N: Hey all, here's the next chapter of Jimson Weed. Lol, this is the chapter where you find out the reason for the title. Just a forewarning there is a hint of gay-bashing but it's because there's a reason for the events in this story. Anyways, I hope you all enjoy this next chapter of this story that is quickly becoming one of my favs to write. Review please! :)_**

**_ENJOY!  
_**

CHAPTER TWO

July 31, 2010 – 17:45

Gibbs stepped into Abby's lab to hear her blaring music greet him. He placed a Caf-Pow down in front of her and she jumped, saying, "Gibbs you gotta stop doing that."

He smirked, "Tell me what you got for me Abby."

She bounced slightly on the balls of her feet and said, "Well Gibbs, the blood sample that Ducky sent me had high levels of atropine, hyoscyamine, and scopolamine." She looked at Gibbs and she sighed indulgently. "All of those are found in a plant known as Jimson Weed. In small doses this would have caused all kinds of nasty symptoms like delirium, amnesia, and violent behavior."

"I'm sensing an and here Abby," Gibbs commented.

"You would be right Gibbs, our guy ingested small doses of this toxin over a long period of time, most likely daily in one of his meals from the amount that built up," Abby finished, looking at Gibbs for his reaction.

"Good job Abby," Gibbs commented, kissing her on the cheek. She smiled as he walked out McGee following behind him. Gibbs flipped open his phone, hitting the speed-dial for Tony's phone.

"DiNozzo," came Tony's greeting over the phone.

"DiNozzo, are you done with interviews?" Gibbs asked.

"Yeah boss, we talked to his CO, the recruits he was training, and the friends he had here on the base, they all liked him well enough, and no one seems to think that he could have made himself any enemies," Tony related back to his boss.

"Good job. Now go pick up Harry Potter and bring him here. I have some more questions I want to ask him," Gibbs said.

"Yes boss," Tony answered before Gibbs hung up.

July 31, 2010 – 18:30

Tony sighed as he knocked on Harry's door. He waited for the younger man to open the door and couldn't help but get a bad feeling about the upcoming questioning. Somehow he had the feeling that Harry had become a suspect in the murder of his lover. The door opened and a disheveled Harry was standing before Tony and Ziva. "Tony?" Harry said questioningly.

"Hey Harry. We need you to come to NCIS with us, my boss wants to question you some more," Tony said this trying to sound reassuring but he wasn't too sure how successful he was. He saw the resigned look pass over Harry's face before the younger man excused himself to grab his jacket and slip on his loafers.

Harry slipped out of his apartment, locking the door behind him. He followed the two agents down the stairs and to their car. He stared out the window blankly as the city passed by. He sighed; he had a bad feeling about this. He didn't know why, but he felt like this questioning wasn't as innocent as they were trying to make it out to be. Oh well was what he thought, he had been through worse than anything they could put him through. The only thing he cared about right now was the fact that someone had killed the only person he'd truly loved since the war.

He got out of the car after Tony pulled it into a parking spot in the garage, and followed the agents into the elevator. He stood between the two taller agents and felt like he was being led to his death. He laughed at that thought, since it wouldn't be the first time. He was led back to what seemed to be a conference room and he rolled his eyes at the lengths they were going to make him think he was not here as a suspect. He could be dense sometimes, but not that dense.

Tony left but Harry was left with the agent who had introduced herself as Ziva. He sat in one of the office chairs and waited for what felt like hours, but he knew was only five minutes. Finally, the door opened and Special Agent Gibbs stepped in, nodding to Ziva to tell her to leave. After the door shut behind her, Gibbs sat down in a chair and placed a cup of coffee in front of Harry. Harry hesitantly reached for it, unnecessarily worrying about Veritaserum. He slapped his own head in his mind for worrying about that when he was in the muggle world.

"Special Agent Gibbs," Harry started but was interrupted by Gibbs saying, "Just Jethro is fine."

"Uh-huh. Why don't we just cut to the chase Jethro and you question me like the suspect you think I am," Harry said leaning forward in anticipation.

Gibbs quirked his eyebrow but otherwise didn't show any reaction to that statement. "We got some new evidence from the autopsy of the Staff Sergeant," Gibbs started, pulling a folder seemingly out of nowhere, and placing it on the table in front of him.

"And?" Harry asked, softly. He kept his gaze steady with Gibbs's.

Gibbs opened the folder and flipped a few pages. "We found high levels of a toxin in his blood stream. It seems to have been ingested by Staff Sergeant Williamson over a long period of time, most likely daily," Gibbs said, glancing up at Harry. "How many meals did Williamson eat with you?"

Harry's mind was whirring with thoughts of how someone could have slipped John poison. He sighed and answered the question. "He ate two meals with me unless he had a day off, then he ate three meals with me. I always cooked the meals."

"Are you familiar with Jimson Weed?" Gibbs asked.

Harry scrunched his eyebrows up in confusion. "I've heard of it, but that's all."

"So if we search your apartment and your diner we won't find Jimson Weed anywhere?" Gibbs questioned.

"I don't keep Jimson Weed at my store or my apartment Jethro," Harry answered softly.

"So you won't mind if we search both locations will you?" Gibbs asked.

Harry sighed, "As much as I hate the idea of you trashing my diner, no I won't mind." Gibbs gave Harry an odd look before getting up and leaving the room. Harry closed his eyes and let his head fall forward and hit the cold desk with a loud 'THUNK.' He had years of practice at putting on a mask but it still took so much out of him to erase the emotions from his face when he usually wore them on his sleeve.

He heard the door open but ignored it, letting which ever agent it was assigned to watch him just stand there. This was going to be a long evening.

July 31, 2010 – 21:00

"Boss?" McGee said cautiously.

"What McGee?" Gibbs growled into the phone. He was frustrated since this case was going nowhere.

"There's nothing here at the diner boss," McGee said, voice faltering slightly anticipating his boss's fury.

"Get back to the office McGee, there's nothing at the apartment either, he's not our guy," Gibbs sighed, frustrated was an understatement for what he was feeling right now. Gibbs hung up his phone and shoved it in his pocket.

"He's definitely not our guy boss," Tony said softly, holding something he had picked up off the table. It looked like the mail.

"I know DiNozzo…" Gibbs started but was cut off by Tony.

"No boss, I mean there's no way he's our guy, unless he sent himself a threatening letter," Tony said handing Gibbs the letter that he had been reading. Gibbs scanned the letter quickly before folding it back in half and putting it in an evidence bag. Things were getting worse by the minute, it seemed around every turn there was some new twist, just what he needed.

July 31, 2010 – 21:30

"Harry," Tony said as he entered the conference room where Harry had been waiting. Harry lifted his head from where it had been lying since Gibbs left. He hadn't moved since then, thinking about everything that had happened so far, while he waited. "We didn't find anything at your apartment or your diner, but you know that already. But there's something you don't know," Tony said.

"What is it Tony?" Harry asked, sighing resignedly. He was used to everything always getting worse with him.

"We found this at your apartment, you didn't open your mail today," Tony handed Harry the letter he had found. Harry took the paper from Tony and unfolded it. As his eyes scanned the paper his eyes widened in shock, fear and anger. The letter was taunting him about the death of John which the anonymous writer had thought was inevitable, and said that it was because they were homo-freaks. There was that word that had haunted him since his child-hood. Freak. Harry's hand shook with fury as he stared down at the letter.

Tony laid a gentle hand on Harry's wrist, steadying him and taking the letter from his hands. "Harry you're not being considered a suspect any more, but you are being put into protective custody. You'll be staying with me and my boss at his place. It's safer than our apartments, and he never sleeps," Tony said this last part trying to lighten the mood. Harry smiled at Tony indulgently, and resigned himself to being kept basically under house arrest.

**_A/N: so I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, please let me know what you think. ~~Nejilovesyaoi~~_**


	4. Chapter Three

**_A/N: hey again guys, here's the next chapter of Jimson Weed, I do hope you all enjoy it. The same warnings and disclaimers from the earlier chapters apply here too. Just so you all know I have another story in the planning mode right now lol. Its a Naruto fanfiction, wow its been awhile since i wrote one of those, and it was inspired by a dream that I had. And, one thing I have to say, yes I will finish Tsukimono-suji, I just have to regroup and finish this story and then it will be hitting you guys rather quickly XD. Anyways, please read and enjoy!_**

CHAPTER THREE

August 1, 2010 – 01:13

Harry thrashed violently on the guest bedroom's bed. His legs were getting tangled in the sheets as he fought to wake from his nightmare. He jolted up into a sitting position with a quiet gasp. He had learned from a young age to not make any noise when he was caught in a nightmare if he didn't want to get in trouble with his relatives, or just to hide it from his friends while he was at Hogwarts.

He sighed as he looked over at the alarm clock beside the bed and saw that it was only a little passed one in the morning. There was no way he was getting back to sleep now so he decided to get up. Tony had taken him to his apartment to pick up some essentials before taking him to Gibbs's house. Tony had immediately taken the room across the hall from him, and that gave Harry the idea that he had stayed here more than once before.

Harry stood from the bed, slipping a pair of gray sweat pants on over his red boxers. He raked his fingers through his messy black hair to try to tame it a little. Harry stepped out of his room and made his way down the stairs as quietly as he could. He bypassed the living room and stepped into the kitchen, hoping to find some way of making the tea he brought. His curiosity got the best of him when he saw a light on in the doorway he assumed led to the basement.

He stepped onto the stairs that led into the basement and cringed when they creaked under his feet. "Are you just going to stand there or continue down the stairs?" Gibbs's voice came from a dark corner of the basement. Harry descended the rest of the way into the basement and took in the sight of Gibbs working with wood, making what looked to be a broom handle.

"What are you doing?" Harry asked, taking a few steps closer to the agent.

"I'm tired of breaking the plastic handles to the brooms I use to sweep up sawdust so I'm making my own broom," Gibbs replied, sanding the piece of wood he had laid out on the table in front of him. Harry stepped up to the opposite side of the table, eyes raptly watching Gibbs's work.

"May I?" he asked Gibbs. Gibbs looked at him questioningly, so Harry said, "I don't know much about wood working, but I do know a bit about brooms." Gibbs nodded and Harry picked up the wood Gibbs had been sanding. He could tell just by the feel of it in his hands that Gibbs was a very passionate carpenter. This "handle" wasn't just a plain stick of wood; it had a beautiful design to it that must have taken Gibbs hours each night he worked. He smiled, placing the wood back on the table, "Best broom handle I've seen in a long time."

"Why aren't you sleeping?" Gibbs asked, turning to pour himself some bourbon.

"Couldn't," Harry said, hedging around the topic. If Gibbs thought he was just going to spill his guts to him because he asked, he was wrong. Gibbs just looked at him over his glass of bourbon. The look Gibbs gave him made Harry shuffle his feet a bit and say, "Nightmare." A slight hum was all the response Gibbs gave to that response.

Harry rubbed the back of his head nervously; being stared at like that by Gibbs was starting to make him antsy. It was as if the man could see straight through him with that stare, and Harry had a strange feeling that this guy was as wise as Dumbledore without being as manipulative.

"I'm sensing tonight's not the first night you've been unable to sleep because of nightmares," Gibbs commented casually, taking another sip of his bourbon.

"No it's not the first night," Harry said with a sigh, leaning against the table in front of him.

"You know something funny about you is, I had a background check done and I got some very interesting results," Gibbs said, looking for any trace of a reaction in Harry. Harry carefully hid the unease he was feeling, this couldn't be good and he knew it. "It seems your record just mysteriously appears around when you were one, and is steady until about when you were eleven, but after that there's no record of your whereabouts and actions except for during the summers until you turned seventeen. Now that's where it gets interesting, you completely disappeared after you turned seventeen and then all of a sudden you reappear last year when you turn up here in America. That's a long way from Britain Harry," Gibbs finished, placing his empty glass of bourbon down on the table.

"Was there a question in there Agent Gibbs?" Harry questioned, keeping any emotion from his face and voice.

"Where did you disappear to for all of those years?" Gibbs asked, leaning back against the wall behind him.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Harry said, face blank and eyes glaring at Gibbs.

"That's funny because I think you do. Does a Lord Voldemort ring a bell to you?" Gibbs asked nonchalantly.

Harry's face went pale, and his eyes widened. All semblance of keeping emotions behind lock and key was lost when that name was uttered. "How do you know about him?" Harry asked. He was pretty sure that Gibbs was a muggle, he didn't sense anything magical coming from him.

"My first wife was a witch, and the war that was going on in Britain was a big deal here in America," Gibbs said, watching Harry as he processed this information.

"So, how long have you known who I am?" Harry asked.

"Only about an hour," Gibbs replied, turning to grab a glass for Harry and filling it with bourbon. Harry accepted it gratefully and took a long sip. They stood silently in each other's company for awhile, just offering up silent camaraderie while they were both lost in thought.

August 1, 2010 – 05:30

Tony groaned as he stumbled down the stairs in search of coffee. He moaned happily when he took his first sip of the coffee cooking in the kitchen. He wondered where Gibbs was, so he decided to check out the basement. As he reached the bottom step he was shocked to see Harry asleep in a chair, his head resting on the table in front of him and an empty glass in front of him. Tony noticed Gibbs sitting in a chair against the opposite wall, sipping from a mug of coffee. Gibbs shook his head and whispered, "This is the first sleep he's got."

Gibbs stood up and waved for Tony to follow him into the kitchen. "He came down to the basement last night because he had a nightmare. I gave him some bourbon and he fell asleep right away," Gibbs said.

"I didn't hear anything boss," Tony admitted.

"I figured DiNozzo," Gibbs sighed, standing and getting himself some coffee. A pleasured sigh left him as he took a sip of the bitter beverage. "He needs someone to talk to DiNozzo," Gibbs stated.

"And?" DiNozzo asked. Gibbs just gave him a look and Tony said, "Right boss I'll get close to him, once he wakes up." Gibbs just nodded and went back to sipping his coffee. Through his head flew many speculations on who, and now maybe even what, had killed the Staff Sergeant. The last part of that thought tickled him in an uncomfortable way, and brought up more questions than it answered. Instead of narrowing the search it had now been infinitely expanded by the sheer number of whos and whats that might want to hurt Harry. It made him determined to figure out why the younger man had left Britain and his world behind.

**_A/N: well guys i hope you enjoyed this story :). Let me know what you think, and if I'm still not addressing some of the things that you all mentioned in your review let me know again and I'll make sure to take care of that in the next chapters. Review please! Love Nejilovesyaoi_**


	5. Chapter Four

_**A/N: Hey guys here's the next chapter of Jimson Weed. I've been reading everyone's reviews and taking into consideration everything you have said. I hope that this chapter reflects that. Warnings and Disclaimers are the same as the first chapter, so I hope you all enjoy. Please Review!**_

_**Read and Enjoy!**_

CHAPTER FOUR

August 1, 2010 – 07:00

Harry awoke to the sound of a door closing upstairs, and the warm smell of eggs frying in a skillet. Harry sat back slowly and winced when he heard a sickeningly loud crack from his spine. He looked around the basement to see if anyone was down there with him, but he was alone. He groaned softly as he stood and made his way up the old wooden stairs. The soft sizzling of something cooking assaulted his ears as he walked through the doors at the top of the stairs.

Harry sniffed the air, and just as he realized he smelled something burning, a loud string of cursing came from the kitchen. He stepped forward into the kitchen and chuckled softly as he saw Tony running from the stove to the sink with what looked like charred strips of bacon. Tony whipped around to look at him and crossed his arms across his chest glaring at the black-haired man. "Don't laugh, I was trying to make you breakfast," he said indignantly.

"Trying to, is quite obvious Tony," Harry chuckled softly again, glad to have something else to think about. "Give me the eggs and the skillet, I'll make us both some breakfast," Harry said, shuffling past Tony.

"Here," Tony said, holding out the egg carton and skillet for Harry to use. Harry quirked a small smile in thanks.

"How do you like your eggs?" he asked to the NCIS agent leaning up against the glisteningly clean counters of the kitchen.

"Hmm, surprise me," Tony's voice rumbled.

Harry rolled his eyes and tapped an egg against the skillet, letting in drop with a soft 'plip' and a sizzle into the skillet. He did this with one more egg and let the two sizzle and pop together before flipping them over with a toss of the skillet. He loved how his mind always went blank when he was cooking. Everything around him just seemed to disappear and not matter as long as he was occupied in a kitchen. He jumped when he was tapped on the shoulder, and turned to see a plate being held out to him. He accepted the plate and slid the two finished eggs onto it. He handed it back to Tony and made his own eggs as well.

"So, what was it that you burned Tony?" Harry asked, with a small smirk on his face.

Tony choked on the bit of egg he had been chewing when Harry asked his question and his eyes shifted warily. "Eggs."

Harry burst out laughing loudly. Here he was thinking Tony had burned strips of bacon, but no those were charred eggs. He coughed softly when he saw the glare Tony was sending his way. "Sorry," Harry said, finishing up his own eggs.

August 1, 2010 – 07:45

"So you mean to tell me he doesn't even have a Television?" Harry asked, a look of utter astonishment on his face. His eyes were wide and he asked, "Isn't that like blasphemy?"

Tony chuckled and said, "Yes, yes it is."

"Well if I have to be cooped up here for my own protection what are we going to do to pass the time?" Harry whined the last word of the sentence, using his famous puppy dog eyes on Tony.

Tony quirked an eyebrow and said, "We talk."

Harry recoiled in mock discuss, "Talk," he gasped. "That's blasphemy too."

Tony laughed and couldn't help but smile at the antics of the younger man who was sitting on one of the couches in the living room. "So, what do we talk about?" Harry asked, knowing exactly what Tony wanted to talk about, but wanting him to ask himself.

"Tell me about yourself or your relationship with John," Tony said, leaning back in the comfortable chair that was positioned opposite of the couch Harry was sitting on.

Harry sighed, all semblance of the earlier playfulness disappearing. "Not much to say about myself other than I'm English, I went to a boarding school in Scotland, and that I love to cook," Harry said this all in a rush. Tony quirked an eyebrow at the obvious hedging Harry was doing about his past.

"What about John?" Tony asked when it seemed like Harry wasn't going to say anything else.

Harry sent the man opposite him a small glare before obliging the older with his story. "I had only ever had one real relationship before I left Britain. It didn't exactly work out too well, but that was my fault not hers. I came to America to start over, and I was just lucky enough to move into that apartment building. John was very…assertive," Harry chuckled at that. Assertive was the perfect word to describe John, along with many others.

"He was assertive in every aspect of his life, but he was a hopeless romantic. I won't go into the detail, that's a little personal," he said, a dark flush creeping across his cheeks. Tony smiled and nodded in understanding. "He was so sweet too me, that's why I should have known something was wrong when he started acting oddly," he whispered this angrily, berating himself for not being able to tell something was wrong with the man he loved.

Tony stood and moved to sit on the mahogany coffee table sitting in front of Harry. "You can't blame yourself Harry. You couldn't have known that he was being poisoned," he said, placing his hand comfortingly on Harry's knee. Harry looked up at him, and Tony could see his anguish in the way his eyes were wide and glistening with unshed tears.

"Thanks Tony," Harry whispered with a small quirk of his lips.

August 1, 2010 – 12:30

"DiNozzo," Tony said, answering his cell phone.

"How's Harry?" Gibbs voice asked.

Tony glanced over at the couch where Harry had been sleeping since the end of their talk. He looked so peaceful in slumber, with the problems he showed during the day erased from his face. "He's sleeping boss."

"Did you talk to him DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked, the 'ding' of an elevator sounding in the background.

"Yeah boss, we talked," Tony said, walking into the kitchen so he didn't have to worry about waking Harry up.

"And?" Gibbs said, voice slightly rising. 'Hey Gibbs,' Tony heard Abby say in the background.

Tony sighed softly, turning to look into the living room and saying, "And, he's hanging in there the best he can for the situation boss."

Gibbs sighed, "Right," he said. "Just keep an eye on him Tony." Then he hung up the phone before Tony could reply.

Tony rolled his eyes, and shoved the phone in his pants pocket. He grabbed a glass from the cabinet and filled it up with water. He sighed and took a sip of the water, wondering how this whole thing was going to end. From how short Gibbs had been on the phone Tony could tell that the case wasn't going so well. That meant a harder time for Harry, and that's the last thing the poor guy needed. Tony shook his head slightly, trying to figure out when his brain had been consumed by thoughts of Harry and how best to make him feel better.

August 1, 2010 – 17:00

Harry was sitting on one of the counters in the kitchen staring at Tony who was standing across from him, leaning against the pristine white fridge. They both jumped when the door opened and Harry turned his head away, blushing slightly. Gibbs walked in glancing between the two of them before shaking his head and placing a bag of take out on the table.

Harry jumped from the counter and shuffled over to the table. "Is that Chinese?" Harry asked, eyes widening in excitement.

Gibbs smiled and smiled. "Yeah, I got you fried rice. That ok?"

Harry nodded excitedly, accepting the carton that Gibbs held out to him. He snatched up a fork from the table quickly and started shoveling the rice into his mouth. He stopped eating and looked up at Tony, who was staring at him like he had grown a third eye or something. "What?" he asked, bits of food falling from his mouth back into the carton.

Tony just shook his head, "Nothing," he said turning to grab his own carton of food and creeping slowly away from Harry.

Harry glared at him and went back to inhaling his food. "Did DiNozzo not feed you?" Gibbs asked smacking Tony on the back of the head.

Tony collapsed into a hacking, choking fit, and Harry laughed at his plight. "More like I fed him." Gibbs quirked an eyebrow and Harry replied with, "He burned breakfast and I slept until four."

Gibbs chuckled at that and silence settled upon them as they each ate their dinner. Harry was wondering about how the case was going, and why he was feeling jittery around Tony. Tony was still wondering why he couldn't get his mind off Harry, and hoping Gibbs wouldn't hit him while he was eating again. His lungs were still burning after that fit. While these two were still confused, the all-knowing Leroy Jethro Gibbs was sitting back enjoying watching Tony make an ass of himself, and Harry being completely clueless. He was still worried about this case not getting a break but he let that go for now so he could laugh at the other two's antics.

August 2, 2010 – 01:05

DREAM SEQUENCE

"_Harry, you know I love you right?" John asked as he held the younger man to his chest. Harry sniffed softly and pulled back enough to smile slightly up at John. Harry cupped John's face in his hands and pulled him down for slow passionate kiss. As they pulled away from the kiss John whispered, "I don't remember hitting you." His hand softly traced the pink slap mark on the younger's cheek, cringing when Harry flinched slightly away from his hand._

_He stepped away from the black-haired man and ran his hand over his head distressed. "I don't understand why I can't remember even coming home, or what our argument was about. I don't understand how I could have hit you," he choked on those last three words and punched the wall. He jumped when two arms wrapped tightly around his middle, and Harry's head rested against his back._

_John laid his head on the wall and laced the fingers of one of his hands with those of Harry's. They stood like that for a while and just reveled in the feeling of each other like they did when they first started dating. They eventually moved away from the wall and to Harry's room, coming to rest on the bed. Harry kissed John's chest and laid his head on John's arm, whispering into the dark, "I love you too."_

END DREAM SEQUENCE

Harry woke up with a loud sob he was unable to stifle. He bent his knees and gripped his shins, holding his legs to his chest and crying into his knees. He looked up when he heard a creak and saw Tony walk into the room with a grim look on his face. Harry quickly tried to wipe his eyes, but Tony shook his head. Tony sat on the bed beside the black-haired man, and wrapped his arms around him, pulling him into a tight embrace. Harry broke down when he felt the warmth of those arms around him. He cried himself to sleep in Tony's arms. Tony leaned back against the headboard of the bed and continued holding the man even after he fell asleep. He kissed the top of Harry's head and clonked his head against the wall, eyes squeezed shut in sympathy.

_**A/N: So, what do you all think? I kind of like it. It was harder for me to write this chapter than any of the others, I'm not quite sure why. Well anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Please let me know what you think in reviews. ~~Nejilovesyaoi~~**_


	6. Chapter Five

_**A/N: here's the next chapter y'all. I think I'm doing pretty good with keeping up with this story. Warnings and Disclaimers are the same. Please keep reviewing so I know how you guys are feeling about the story.**_

_**READ AND ENJOY!**_

CHAPTER FIVE

August 2, 2010 – 07:00

Tony's head shot up to look towards the door when he heard it creak open. Gibbs quirked an eyebrow at the sight of his senior field agent holding the sleeping man in his arms. His lips quirked in a tiny smirk at the wide-eyed look he got from Tony. "What are you doing DiNozzo?" he asked in a casual tone.

"Uh…he had a nightmare boss, and I…" he looked down at the man in his arms, and then back up at his boss.

"Well come down stairs when he wakes up," Gibbs said before stepping out of the room and closing the door behind him.

Tony sighed and rested his head back against the wall behind him. His mind was running rampant with thoughts of the man lying in his arm. He shook his head slightly, trying to dispel the thoughts that had been plaguing him since this case started.

Harry groaned and shifted against Tony's chest, blinking up at the agent holding him. He blushed and coughed, shifting away from Tony's chest and out of his arms. "Sorry about that Tony," he whispered standing from the bed, rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

Tony chuckled softly saying, "Don't worry about it. Let's go get some breakfast." Harry nodded and followed the older man out of the room and down the creaky stairs.

"Good morning," Gibbs said as they entered the kitchen. Tony made a beeline for the coffee pot and poured himself a mug.

Harry smiled and returned the greeting to Gibbs. "Sit down Harry I have something to ask you about the case," Gibbs said, motioning towards the seat across from him. Harry sat down and looked up expectantly. "Can you think of anyone who would have wanted to hurt you or John?"

Harry scrunched his brows in thought. "Not that I can think of, but I can give you a list of people that we saw frequently," Harry suggested. Gibbs nodded and retrieved a notepad and pen for Harry to write the list on.

Gibbs took the list from Harry and took his cell-phone out. He stepped out of the kitchen and Harry heard him bark out orders to Ziva and McGee about going to question the people he had just listed.

He returned to the kitchen, placing the phone back in his pocket. "DiNozzo go see if Abby or ducky have found anything that will help in this case," Gibbs ordered.

"Sure boss," Tony said, downing the rest of his coffee and heading off to change. He was only gone a few minutes, and then he was heading out the door with a wave at Harry. Harry smiled and waved back.

Harry turned to Gibbs and asked, "So what was it that you wanted to say while he wasn't here?"

Gibbs smirked, "Pretty perceptive," he stated.

Harry chuckled darkly, "When you've spent most of your life the way I have, you learn to read the signs, otherwise your life is forfeit."

Gibbs hummed in understanding. "Could it be someone from the wizarding world wanting to hurt you?"

A dark look crossed Harry's face, and his eyes narrowed slightly at the question. "No, definitely not," he stated matter-of-factly.

Gibbs leaned forward and gave the younger man a look that clearly said 'how can you be so sure?' Harry sighed and said, "When I left that world behind I made sure that no one could track me."

"I know from my wife that you can be tracked by your magic Harry. Unless you haven't used any magic since you got here I doubt you're untraceable," Gibbs stated.

"I assure you I am," Harry started, sighing. He continued in a slightly melancholy tone. "After the final battle and Voldemort was finally dead, everyone was happy. We rounded up most of the remaining Death Eaters within a month of the Dark Lord's death, but there were still a few remaining at large. It was around three month after that battle at Hogwarts and I was walking home from lunch when I was jumped from behind. I was knocked unconscious, and when I woke up I was in some sort of dungeon."

Harry sighed softly and rubbed the back of his neck, leaning back further in the chair. He looked up at Gibbs and continued, "The last of the Death Eaters had actually managed to capture me. I'm not sure how long they had me; most of my time with them is still blurry in my memories. I do know that it was pure hell. They tortured me until my magical core snapped."

Harry's hands shook and he shoved them in the pockets of the sweats he wore to bed. His gaze focused on a tile that was cracked and he continued to tell Gibbs about his past. "I was eventually found by my friends, and taken to Madame Pomfrey, the nurse at Hogwarts. I only remember a few small snippets of that time; the terrified looks on my friends' faces as they carried me from that dungeon, the stricken face of Poppy as she saw the state I was in, and the words 'he'll never use magic again.' I no I shouldn't have, but I couldn't help but distance myself from my friends and escape as soon as possible. I couldn't continue in that world, always reminded of what I had lost, so I got help from my brilliant friend Hermione to escape to a new life in America unnoticed." He finished his explanation with a shaky smile, and looked up at Gibbs with a haunted look in his eyes.

"So I'd say no, it's not someone from my past," Harry commented in a gruff voice. Gibbs gripped his arm in support and Harry collapsed, his head resting on the table as he breathed in a sigh of relief. It felt great to finally have someone to tell his past to. It released the pent up emotions that had been building over the years. He looked up and smiled graciously at Gibbs who nodded at him in understanding.

_**A/N: I know it's short, but that's all I have for now folks. I've had a busy week lol. I hope you enjoyed it anyways, and I hope it answers some questions that you all have had. :) Pleas Review! ~~Nejilovesyaoi**_


	7. Chapter Six

_**A/N: Alright guys, so this is the first installment of the final chapters of this story. There will be two more after it that will be posted shortly after this one. I hope these last few chapters will answer all your questions, and I hope that you enjoy them as much as I did writing them. :) Standard Warnings and Disclaimers apply here, and I'm sure by now you know what I write.**_

_**Read and Enjoy!**_

CHAPTER SIX

August 2, 2010 – 15:00

"You won't tell anyone about my past right?" Harry said. He raised his head to look Gibbs in the eyes as he responded to his question. He wasn't too worried about Gibbs telling, but years of training had him wanting verbal proof that he wouldn't.

Gibbs smiled. "What about your past?" Gibbs said. He smirked before turning to his coat that was thrown over the back of the couch. He slipped his cell-phone out of his pocket and dialed McGee's number.

Harry sighed softly. The verbal affirmation of his past not being revealed took a great weight off of his shoulders. He was already weary from the recent events, and not having to worry about his past coming back to haunt him was a great relief.

Gibbs snapped his cell-phone closed before turning his attention back to Harry. "McGee is coming to stay with you while I go to see what we've uncovered, and do some interviews," Gibbs said. He put his coat on before making himself a cup of coffee.

"Its three in the afternoon and you're drinking coffee?" Harry said. He raised an eyebrow at Gibbs, wondering how the man could drink the nasty brew as often as he did. Gibbs just smirked and took a sip of his steaming coffee.

The sound of the front door opening broke them out of their silence as McGee walked into the kitchen. "Keep your eyes on him McGee," Gibbs said.

"I'm not a child Gibbs," Harry said. He rolled his eyes as Gibbs placed a hand on his shoulder before glaring at McGee.

"Right Boss," McGee said.

Harry just waved at Gibbs as he walked out of the house. He smiled at McGee as he stood rigidly in the entranceway of the Kitchen. "You don't have to be so nervous," Harry said.

McGee quirked a small grin before sitting in the chair across from Harry at the kitchen table. "So, what do you want to do?" McGee said.

"I'd like to get some of those muffins from the bakery," Harry said.

"I don't think that's a good idea," McGee said.

"It'll only take 5 minutes. Please," Harry said. He smiled innocently at the agent in front of him and smirked in triumph when the man sighed in defeat. He ran upstairs to grab his wallet and then rushed back down the stairs. "Let's go," he said.

McGee sighed as he was dragged out of the house by the younger man. He shook his head, but a small smile crossed his face because the younger man seemed to be happy again. Even though the case wasn't solved yet, McGee had high hopes that Harry was starting to deal.

His musings were cut off by the door to the bakery opening and Harry dragging him through the doorway. They stopped in front of the counter where a pale, thin, blonde haired man took Harry's order of four muffins. "I'm going to go to the restroom. Here's the money, pay for me. I'll be right back," Harry said.

McGee nodded as he watched Harry walk into the men's restroom. He was distracted by his number being called and he moved towards the counter to pay. He smiled his thanks at the lady behind the counter and went to sit at one of the small round tables.

He watched as a little girl, standing in line with her mother, tugged on her mother's skirt whining about wanting a chocolate donut with sprinkles, not a muffin. He smiled and shook his head at her innocent antics. He checked his watch and frowned when he noticed that Harry had been in the bathroom for ten minutes; too long to be normal.

McGee got up and headed towards the restroom, stopping to place his hand lightly on his gun just in case. He opened the door to the bathroom and entered, eyes moving over the whole restroom, taking in the fact that the bathroom was completely empty; no sign of Harry and no sign of struggle. McGee gritted his teeth and took his cell-phone out of his pants pocket.

He dialed the number for Gibbs with shaking fingers, knowing he had made two stupid mistakes; first by taking Harry out of Gibbs's house, and second by not keeping him in his sights when they didn't have any clue to a suspect in this case.

"Gibbs, Harry's gone," McGee said. He winced at the yelling that assaulted his ears through the phone. "At the bakery boss," he said. He grimaced as he closed his phone after Gibbs hung up on him. He decided to go ahead and interview the employees to keep his mind off the torture he was going to get at the hands of a pissed off Gibbs.

He headed to the counter to interview the employees and noticed that the blonde employee from before wasn't there anymore. "Miss, where's the blonde who was working here a few minutes ago?" McGee asked. The brunette frowned and looked around the front of the shop before holding up a finger to say hold on, and going to the back. She entered a room with an 'Employees Only' sign and exited again a few seconds later with a bigger frown marring her pretty face.

"Danny was supposed to be on break, but he's nowhere to be found," she said.

McGee frowned, and turned his head when the bell on the front door jingled. Gibbs and his other two team members walked through the door way into the bakery. "McGee! What were you thinking?"Gibbs said. The creases in his forehead and the frown on his face showed how mad he was at the situation.

"He wanted muffins boss. I didn't think –"

"You're right, you didn't think!" Gibbs said.

"Boss I found something out. The blonde who served us disappeared," McGee said, bypassing the fact that Gibbs was yelling at him. He felt able to withstand his yelling because there was information he needed to give to fix his mistakes.

"What's his name McGee," Gibbs said. His voice was still harsh with anger, but he realized that yelling wasn't going to help the situation right now. He'd deal with McGee's mistakes after they saved harry.

McGee turned his head towards the brunette who was still standing behind the counter near McGee. "Daniel Henderson," she said.

Gibbs frowned, taking a notepad out of his pocket, glancing at the page. "Daniel Henderson lives next door to Harry," Gibbs said.

"I know him. He always gave me the creeps," Tony said.

"Let's go," Gibbs said. He turned and made his way back to their car. McGee rushed after him, hoping that this Henderson wouldn't kill Harry too.

_**A/N: Alright guys, that's the first of the last. Let me know what you think and be on the lookout for the next installment. ~~Nejilovesyaoi~~**_


End file.
